Orks
Dark Heresy: Green Tide Author Da Loota 04:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) (aka Preston Poland) Ork PCs Tribe of Origin The following table replaces the normal homeworld table with a roll to determine Tribe of Origin Ork Characteristics Ork Careers Orks aren't like other races and don't like working within their social bounds much, The only choice for an ork career path is the Ork Tribesman. Ork Skills & Traits All Orks start with the following skills. :Speak Language (Ork) (int) :Melee Weapon Training (Primitive) :Pistol Weapon Training (Primitive) :Basic Weapon Training (Primitive) Tribe Specific Skills & Traits Each Tribe, in addition to the skills all orks start with, have their own unique starting skills and traits. Death Skulls Skills: :Deceive (Fel) :Search (Per) Talents: :"Iz dis how it werks?" :Death Skulls must learn quickly to keep their looted weaponry firing. Any weapon used by a Death Skull loses it's Unreliable special trait. :"Dats mine!" :All Orks loot, but the Death Skulls take it to a whole new level. Outside of battle, if a Death Skull sees something he would want, he has to make a Willpower test or stand there transfixed by it, secretly plotting ways to get his hands on it. The Death Skull makes a Willpower test each round until he passes, until then he is unable to look away. Goffs Skills: :Intimidate (S) :Berserker Charge Talents: :"I'z da biggest one dere iz!" :Goffs are naturally bigger then other orks. They start with the Sound Constitution talent. :"All I'z need is my choppa!" :Goffs prefer being up in the face of their enemies when they kill them. They get -5 to their Ballistic skill, as they believe it just wouldn't be proper to shoot someone from far away. Bad Moons Skills: :Trade (Mechant) (Fel) Talents: :Quick Draw :"Dey are rich gitz." :Bad Moons grow teeth faster then other orks. They start with 2d10+5 teef rather then the normal 1d10+5 for orks. :"I just got it, it'z noice innit?" :Bad Moons love to buy the biggest, most expensive guns and to kustomize their own guns. Bad Moons get one weapon upgrade of their choice. They can place it on a weapon immediately or save it for later. Evil Suns Skills: :Drive (Ground) (Agi) OR Drive (Hover) (Agi) Talents: :Sprint :Lightning Reflexes :"Even my choppa iz red." :Red iz fasta, and no one believes that more then the Evil Suns who paint as much as they can Red. Evil Suns get +5 Agility due to red pants, red gloves or even a red choppa. Blood Axes Skills: :Concealment (Ag) Talents: :Double Team :Pistol Training (Laz) OR Pistol Training (Bolt) :"Umie lovin' gits!" :The Blood Axes have had the longest contact with humans and even trade with humans on occasion. Blood Axes get the skill Common Lore (Imperial Guard) and Drive (Ground). However because of their un-orky tendencies, they get -10 for any Fellowship tests made in (non-Blood Axe) ork society. Ork NPCs Gretchin Original Author: N0-1_H3r3 :Movement: 1/2/3/6 :Wounds: 6 :Skills: Awareness, Blather, Climb, Concealment +10%, Dodge, Search, Silent Move +10%, Speak Language (Barg-Og-Orky), Survival, Swim :Talents: Pistol Training (Primitive), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive) :Traits: Weedy :Weapons: Knife (1d5+1 R, Primitive), Grot Blasta (15m; S/-/-; 1d10+2 I; Shots 1; Reload 5 Full; Primitive, Poor Quality Threat Rating: Xenos Minima Ork Boy Original Author: N0-1_H3r3 :Movement: 2/4/6/12 :Wounds: 16 :Skills:'Awareness, Carouse, Drive (ground vehicle), Intimidate +10, Speak Language (Barg-Og-Orky), Survival :'Talents: : Basic Weapon Training (SP), Berserk Charge, Die Hard, Furious Assault, Iron Jaw, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (SP) :Traits: Brutal Charge, Unnatural Toughness, Ded ‘Ard, Might Makes Right :Armour: Heavy Leathers (Head 0, Arms 2, Body 2, Legs 2; Primitive) :Weapon: Shoota, Choppa (1d10+5 R, Unbalanced; 1d10+8 when charging) :Gear: Trophies and random gubbinz Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris